Blog de usuário:Shakyamuni/ Dofus toda história tem um final
Olá... Venho por meio deste declarar minha despedida de Dofus, peço que leiam até o fim este assunto remete a todos os players do jogo. 'Medo de tentar medo de perder.' Muitos sabem que a muito tempo Dofus não é mais o mesmo é comum ao postar algo de 1.0 alguém chingar o tópico falar mal mas estas pessoas são apenas novos players que não pegaram as boas fazes de Dofus 1.0, lembro-me eu olhando o site da level up e la estava "DOfus novo jogo" resolvi baixar e enquanto baixava que a propósito foi rápido o download, eu li sobre as classes e achei interessante os sadidas e seus poderes da natureza e bonecas vodu e logo que loguei criei um e o nome era o mesmo do meu char do Priston "mutanteallan", logo que entrei já vi umas espadinhas de luta na entrada de Incarnam que diga-se de passagem eu fiquei anos chamando de incarman não sei por que, mas então eu cliquei na espadinha e lá estava uma luta de 8 contra 8 eu achei que eu fosse morrer eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo mas o que sei é que naquela luta se sobressaíram o osamodas e seus tofus poderosos e foi dai que nasceu minha paixão por osamodas, mas no que remete este assunto as pessoas dos dias de hoje? Bom o que acontece nos dias de hoje e que eu acho que é o pior problema de Dofus é o medo de perder o orgulho dos jogadores nos dias de hoje, antigamente fazíamos desafios deste tipo pois eramos novos no jogo ninguém ligava de perder ninguém queria ser melhor do que ninguém, o pessoal não tinha equipamentos e não sabia jogar e o que vier era lucro e isto tornava o jogo muito divertido sem inimizades sem guerra sem ignorância por causa de lutas bobas mas o que acontece nos dias de hoje? Nos dias de hoje se você desafia alguém mesmo que seja um mero desafio o pessoal só aceita se eles tem certeza da vitória tipo um cara de set gobal e um de solomonk e o pior de tudo é que muitas vezes o de Solomonk se gaba da vitória e chama de noob o cara de gobal mas o pior mesmo acontece quando o cara não sabe perder, outro dia desafiei um sacrier level 65 com meu ecaflip level 31 e eu simplesmente dei um show na luta usando salto e felination o sacrier nunca conseguia me alcançar e como ele ataca de perto e o mapa com muitos obstáculos ele não teve chance alguma mas acontece que na metade da luta ele saiu com medo de ser humilhado e ainda me chingou de noob ou seja os players não sabem perder, lembro-me que antigamente não era tão incomum vencer um char level 100 com um level 21 pois o life no jogo era pequeno, certa vez com ecaflip também consegui vencer um xelor agilidade ele batia absurdos mas tinha uma life miserável de 300 e eu acabei ganhando graças ao sorte ecaflip que me curou por 2 turnos e o xelor aceitou isto de bom grado ele sabe que dei sorte e lutei bem mas hoje em dia não acontece isto mutias vezes quando você ganha lutando bem eles voltam e te dão gang e pronto... 'Fim dos grupos de drop' Uma das coisas mais divertidas de se fazer no Dofus era ir dropar algo, antigamente ninguém tinha profissão de manufatura upada por tanto os nossos equipamentos vinham todos de drop era comum ver muitas pessoas em tainela tentando conseguir items gobal e o item mais cobiçado era elmo goball quando caia um era a festa eu mesmo nem sabia o que eles faziam ali em tainela eu apenas entrava nas lutas mas era uma ótima forma de fazer amizades e de aprender mais sobre cada classe como jogavam e aprender a trabalhar em equipe e também na época ninguém reclamava de lag ou se alguém fazia alguma besteira pois tudo isto fazia parte da diversão do jogo e quando a cobiça ela não existia ninguém ficava irritado se um ou outro droparam algo bom e não você e ninguém se gabava de ter um set goball até por que poucos sabiam que aquele set era bom eu mesmo só vim descobrir a vantagem de se ter um set gobal muito tempo depois quando completei o meu e tava la 7 pa *_* é um momento marcante o primeiro set gobal lembro que eu passei a ganhar muitas lutas pvp mesmo quando gobal era vários turno acho que 5 antigamente pra reconjurar. Outro drop que vim descobri depois foi prespic, rondando por acaso nos mapa me deparei num mapa perto do canojedo com varias pessoas e me chamaram para grupo, ficamos matando prespic a tarde toda o legal era que a maioria era noob e dava um certo trabalho para matar principalmente quando o matador do grupo saia e ficava só os fracos e dava um baita trabalho pegar o maldito prespic que se escondia e ainda pro cima refletia mas era divertido e foi desta forma que consegui pegar meu primeiro set prespic. O tempo vai passando nos tornamos mais fortes e ambiciosos é chegado a era dos enutrof e a era dos level 60 com 8 pa a móda dos gelanos estava no auge e estes anéizinhos de 1 pa era a diferença entre ser forte e ser fraco no level 60 e custavam a bagatela de 1 mk que era muito na época e lá estava-mos nós tentando a sorte nos gel querendo dropar gelano, não tinha dia ou hora que você não encontrava grupo para dropar gelano pessoas tetando ganhar a vida dropando algo de 1mk ou apenas querendo para uso próprio para alcançar aqueles 8 pa no level 60 que eram muito cobiçados. Muitos devem estar se perguntando mas porque o grupo de drops acabou? Bom são muitos fatores mas o principal deles são os "BOOTS" sim os malditos boots financiados por noobs jogadores desprezíveis que pouco se importam com o jogo só querem se dar bem e ficam comprando kamas em site ilícitos e tudo isto deu no que deu hoje, o problema dos boot é primeiro que ficam nos mapa de drop matando sem parar o que atrapalha muito na hora de ir dropar pois eles pegam todas as lutas e ficamos a ver navios, como eles ficam o dia todo dropando eles conseguem muitos items que são vendidos na loja o que faz os preços caírem é a lei da oferta e demanda e por isto um gelano nos dias de hoje você encontra por seus 40kk uma baita diferença de 1mk para 40kk, outro dia paguei 1,5mk num gelano de pa e pm que é um item treta de se magear mas enfim basicamente os boot acabaram com o grupo de Drop, eles obrigam muitos novos player a adquirirem kamas em sites errados pois ninguém tem a velha fonte de dinheiro de se fazer a vida que é dropando no início do jogo e por tanto resolvem comprar kamas e ai surge os nossos queridos mastoboys e koliboys que tem set over e são noobs não sabem lutar e se acham... Fim do descobrimento da aventura de se explorar Lembro antigamente no DOfus 1.29 era comum irmos em busca de emoticons, formávamos aqueles grupos enormes para conseguir um emoticon ou simplesmente para explorar os mapas era muito divertido dava sempre um enorme trabalho para conseguir fazer o pessoal se posicionar certo nos quadrados para abrir a porta pois sempre tinha um espertinho que não saia do lugar por não tar prestando atenção no jogo ou apenas para atrapalhar mesmo mas no fim lá estava o premio o emoticon que não servia para nada e que várias vezes iriamso usar só naquele momento e nunca mais mas servia para se gabar de ter o emoticon por que dava tanto trabalho conseguir que exibíamos eles com orgulho apenas para falar eu consegui! Era realmente uma vitória abrir um emoticon daqueles que precisam 9 ou mais pessoa era mais difícil do que passar uma dungeon forte as vezes xD, mas não só de emoticon ou grupo vive a exploração mas sim no individual o cavaleiro errante andando para lá e para cá descobrindo os mapas se perdendo morrendo para um monstro desconhecido que agride e é poderoso (bworkers), mas tudo isto era diversão era tudo novo tudo desconhecido tudo a se explorar mas nos dias de hoje isto não existe mais, o jogo se resume a koliseu, frighost e... e... Otomai? É talvez, lembro que antigamente otomai para mim era um sonho de consumo quando eu fui para lá a primeira vez não larguei mais, hoje em dia vão lá só para resetar mas poucos aguentam o sofrimento de passar todas aquelas dungeons terríveis em especial o Kimbo onde já vi muito level 200 cair mas é esta dificuldade que é a diversão do jogo mas novos players não entendem isto. Fim no grupo de up Não exatamente um fim mas um fim de certa foma o grupo de up era muito comum você formar grupo para upar nos lugares mais ridículos antigamente eu mesmo cheguei a ir em grupo de 8 pessoas upar em caranha ganhando um xp ridículo de 100 ou até menos mas era divertido e fazíamos muitas amizades desta forma mas o bom era que ninguém sabia jogar direito e por isto o trabalho em grupo era importante aprendiamos a jogar direito descobria novas builds estratégias com outras pessoas e no fim era recompensador vencer a luta mas isto não se resumia em caranha era comum ver pessoas em blop em lutas que demoravam décadas e que o grande herói da luta eram meus tofus que todos se impressionavam quando via eu invocar 4 deles e vendo eles correrem tanto no mapa era os únicos a alcançar os blops desgarrados e salvavam o dia mas logo que surge pessoas mais fortes e bem equipadas as sumons vão virando escória e até hoje ainda é raro você ver alguém invocando na luta pois segundo eles demora mais as lutas e este sempre foi o grande preconceito com os osamodas mas e nos dias de hoje como está o up? Bom depois que surgiu a móda ratos boa parte do pessoal que upava da forma convencional na raça matando caranha, mushd, blop,kaniger, trecnid passou a ir ratos do level 1 ao 120 ou até mais o que estragou um pouco o jogo mas ratos hoje não é o grande ilustre na hora de upar, hoje em dia pegar level 50 é muito fácil graças ao xp multiplicado quando se tem mais chares level alto por isto em alguns minutos matando qualquer moob a pessoa pega level 50, e vale lembrar que muitas pessoas demoravam mais de meses para pegar level 50 antigamente, e logo apos pegar eles level vão em "frighost" e ficam procurando grupo para upar rápido e fácil o que leva muitas pessoas a pegarem level 100 em 1, 2 ou 3 dias com facilidade e sem mover sequer um dedo para ajudar a matar os moob, outra forma também é por soul quem é riquinho e compra kamas em site ilegal costuma comprar souls de gobal e pedir para um iop agi solar e pegam level 100 parados no mesmo lugar na arena e no que leva isto? Leva a um jogador que não sabe jogar com sua classe apesar de estar bem equipado e que não tem apego ao char eles trocam seu char com facilidade por enjoar ou simplesmente por não gostarem do char e logo upam outro pro 100 e assim vai, quando se dá duro para conseguir level e equipamentos você dá mais valor para o char é aquela frase '' o que vem fácil acaba fácil ".'' Por fim alguns desabafos Enfim sem querer estender muito existem muitos fatores que me levaram a parar no Dofus dentre eles boots, inimizades, pessoas conseguiram tudo que levei anos para ter em poucos dias pondo kamas em sites ilícitos ou ogrines, pessoas level 200 agredindo quem tenta colher recursos, preconceito com nível eu que sempre curti um char level baixo pois pvp level alto é mais complicado sou bastante zombado por não ter um char level 200 depois de 5 anos de jogo mas ó aqui para quem é level 200 ".i." , vocês mastoboys (claro que tem suas exceções), meu conhecimento do jogo é 1000 vezes maior do que você noob de merda que upa em frighost soul e koliseu e compra kamas com a mezadinha do papai, o fim do grupo drops o fim da exploração etc muitos outros fatores me levaram a parar de jogar mas o principal fator é o DOfus 2.0, não gosto e não vou entrar em detalhes, para mim isto ai que temos hoje não é DOfus e desculpe o palavriado mas dane-se quem discorda, DOfus 2.0 não é Dofus se algum dia eu poder voltar a jogar no 1.29 em server official eu volto mas por hora para mim DOfus já era. lembrando que não falo isto tudo por inveja ou algo do tipo eu tenho e sempre tive tudo o que quis no Dofus eu conquistava minhas coisas mas me chateia este exibicionismo de hoje as pessoas conseguiram trazer o mundo real para Dofus e só lamento... Agradeço a todos. Agradeço a todos que fizeram parte da minha vida in game no Dofus foi bastante divertido enquanto durou me perdoe as bobagens que falei no Forum no jogo as bobagens que fiz inclusive roubei uma ou duas pessoas no jogo mas já devolvi em dobro creio eu, obrigado para quem upou comigo quem dropou comigo quem lutou comigo ao meu lado ou cotra mim obrigado pelos meus tofus obrigado pela força de meu cólera obrigado por tomar um tempo da minha vida que poderia ter sido melhor aproveitada mas dane-se a vida é minha eu a desperdiço quando eu quiser mas enfim obrigado... Conselho de um noob Um conselho que deixo a todos é.... Parem de jogar Dofus, não dá futuro não nos diverte mais, tá chato ta na mesmice e cada dia pior sem administração descente os boot comento solto as brigas constantes no koliseu o negócio mesmo é criar coragem e largar de vez este jogo mas fico feliz que eu tive a oportunidade de jogar DOfus mas acabou. Parem de jogar vão ler algo vão estudar vão dançar tango com um pé só vão viver ou se preferirem continuem jogando afinal é só minha opinião mas deixo claro foram 5 anos que para mim não deu em nada apesar de tudo agora fica ai o conselho... Mais alguns detalhes Estive lendo os comentários e não resisti em responde-los não estou fazendo spam não quero aparecer é minha última postagem e não é apenas uma despedida mas estou postando minha opinião do que é e o que foi Dofus cabe a você que leu interpretar da forma que você quiser, não quero aparecer não quero upar hanking no forum é o ultimo post e depois disto não apareço mais aqui então me perdoe qualquer coisa. Categoria:Posts de blog